


(Levi X Reader) Angry Kuudere

by Kill4Senpai123



Category: Attack on Titan, Manga - Fandom, anime - Fandom
Genre: Angry kuudere, Comedy, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Sweet, Tsundere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7407181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kill4Senpai123/pseuds/Kill4Senpai123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's like a different person whenever both of us are alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Levi X Reader) Angry Kuudere

Seems like Levi act colder since we started dating. He furrowed his eyebrows more and whenever we both have an eye contact, he stared dagger back at me so I can't help but look away at the awkward staring game. Including the time that I tried to hold his hand and he slap it away and avoid any eye contact afterwards. However, every night, we sleep together in one bed, he act normal like he did nothing horrible earlier. 

I sigh at the thought, running a hand through my [color hair] silky hair. Walking through the hallways. Listening to the sounds of my steps. My boots grind into the dirt in the ground echoes around the silent and peaceful hallways. Hearing the little muffled noises inside in the door infront of me, that so-called, my distenition. Seems like there are many people made it early inside in the mess hall in morning. I hold the doorknob and twist it open. The noise got louder that what people inside makes. Chattering, rattling, and laughing can be heard after opening the door wide. Stepping inside and close door behind.

 

“Oh! Good Morning, cupcake!” A cheerful feminine voice greeted me behind. Feeling someone enveloped me in a hug and a pressure press against me.

“H-Hanji!?” My skin jump, hearing the voice of Hanji out of no where startled me. She also touch me and it add the amount of the suprise reaction.

“Hmm? Yeah, what is it?” She asked in a cheerful tone, throwing an heavy arm around my neck. How can a girl have this kind of heavy arm?! Smiling towards me with a smile ear-to-ear. 

Suddenly, I heard a deep groan behind us. “What's with the loud noises?” A deep tone of a no emotion voice rang behind us. Hearing those words from the superior startled all the cadets inside the mess hall. I turn around and smile at the tiny figure standing in the doorway. Levi crossed his arms and have a crocked eyebrows, glaring at the two females infront of him.

I come towards Levi and envelope him in a hug. “Morning, Levi!” I beamed, greeting the captain that seems like not in the mood to talk. 

“...Morning.” He said, almost whispering. He push me away and head to the table where all the superior would sit. I stand there, frowning, feeling left behind. 

Hanji throw her so-called metalic arm around my neck again, pulling me closer to her face that is grinning, showing all her teeth. “Let's eat, Y/n!” She beamed and walk towards to the seat, her arm is still wrapped around in my neck. I struggle at her grip but she won't budge so I just gave up and let her drag me everywhere she wanted.

Hanji and I take a sit in a seat where Levi sitted in opposite side. “Here! I prepared this for you!” Hanji handed me a tray that have a bread, soup and tea. 

I just stared at the food while Hanji, and everyone in the table started eating. “Hmm? You're not eating?” Said munching Erwin, sitting next to Levi.

I look up at the muscular man that have a bushy eyebrows. “Nah, I lost my appetite.” I smile and stood up, walking towards to the door to exit.

“Really? Are you okay with it, Captain Y/n?!” Said the person staring at the food who is drooling and have those sparkling eyes towards the food like she wanted them. Yes, you guess it right, Sasha, the potato girl.

I turn around and land my eyes on the drooling girl. I smile and nod. “Y-yeah. If you want that, then you have that.” I scratch my cheek and smile sheepishly. Seeing Sasha's face brighten, she quickly leave with the food.

“Thank you, Captain Y/n! I owe you one!” Sasha beamed and sit back on her table with her friend sorrounded, laughing and snickering. After Sasha leave, I take a quick glance at Levi, drinking a tea, holding the cup weirdly, showing his own manners on it. He didn't even look nor have an eye contact with me, just drinking calmly and enjoy his tea. I got flustered for a second and turn around with a frown plastered in my face and I leave.

Levi, on the other hand, look at you after you turn around and leave, loojking at your each moves with a suspicious stare. After leaving the room, he feel, somehow, empty and lonely. He shrug it off and continue enjoying his meal.

I stomped away from the mess hall and head to the stable to start cleaning. Yeah, I'm assign to clean this place, because the clean fairy commanded to. Grabbing the cleaning materials when I pass the place where the cleaning materials sitting. When I finally reach into the stable, I entered the building and hear the horses greeted me with a cheerful neigh.

I chuckles. “Good morning, to you too!” Patting the dark stallion horse with a smile. I sigh and put my hand down. “Hmph, you're horse is good at greeting than you, Levi.” I pouted and look away at the horse. I sigh again and gave a glance back at the horse before start cleaning. Firstly, gotta get the horses' poo from their each rooms and throw them away outside where it should be placed. I start picking each of the horses' poo and place them in a big pale. Suddenly, I heard a rustle in the entrance of the stable. 

Hearing the door squeak open and close. I glance at the door, well, know who it is, it's the captain grumpy, Levi Ackerman, staring at me with dagger again, standing in the exit door of the building while crossing his arms in his chest. 

“Tsk, what are you doing here?” Mimicking Levi's voice and glared back at Levi playfully. Crossing my arms in my chest also.

“Tsk, brat, stop copying me.” Levi hissed.

I snickers and sigh. “Anyway, why are you here? Did you got lonely without me?” walking towards to Levi with a playful smirk dancing in my lips.

“Huh? What? I just came here to check on you, brat.” He said, trying to hold his cool. I just stare at him, thinking of something and Levi just got uncomfortable, me staring at him intensely in a moment. Levi sweatdrop. “Spit it out.” He demanded, still in a firm tone.

“Ne, Levi, you seems colder since we started dating, is something wrong?” I confronted him and gathered my courage to ask him, finally.

He got silent for a second, he seems thinking if you ask me. “... No, there isn't.” He answered, soften his looks towards me.

“Then why did you slap my hand away when I tried to hold your hand yesterday and you forrowed your eyebrows more whenever we got eye contact and you seems colder.” I asked again, moving more closer from him.

He tilted his head and raise a brow. “Huh? Are you an idiot?” My eyes widen a little bit at his question but return to normal after for some seconds. “How could I hold your hand while others are looking? It'll be embarrassing...” He avoided any eye contacts, while running his hand through his raven silky hair. I can see a faint color of pink across his cheeks and I can see he is embarrassed. “-and also, I can't stare longer at you so I just endure your g-gaze. And I also don't know how to act like a b-boyfriend... You know... It's my f-first time.”

My eyes widen in an amuse manner. “Is Captain Levi, the humanity's strongest soldier, is shy and can feel embarrassed too?” I asked firmly and try not to laugh and fangirl at his cuteness.

He glare at me, but the faint red across his cheeks got redder. Awe, he is so cute. “Shut the fuck up!” He yelled, still flustered and it's really cute if you ask me. “I'm going back!” He turn around and was about to touch the door to open and leave.

I hug Levi's back tightly so he can't go anywhere. Planting my face in his strong back. He yelp a little like a highschool girl when I suddenly hug him. “Awe~ is my cute boyfriend shy?” I cooed at his ear.

He struggle to get out of the hug and of course, he get out of it, well we all know that this shorty is so strong so it's normal, its one of the reason why we call him the humanity's strongest soldier. He push me away and I flew back, falling on my butt and it hurts like hell because the ground is kind rocky and have some dirt with it. “Oof!!” I yelped, while getting contact to the ground. “I-it hurts..!” I groaned, raising my shoulders to endure the pain.

“A-are you okay?! Idiot!” Levi panic, come towards me and check if I'm alright.

Ohhhh, he's still like that even though I'm hurt.

I jump at Levi's figure and hug him, planting his face in my chest. “Just kidding~” I chuckles at his priceless reaction earlier.

But it's still hurt -_-

Levi hold my shoulders to push me off, however, he isn't using any strength anymore because maybe the accident earlier will happen again. “Kuh! L-let go, brat!” He struggle without force.

“No way! I wanna hug my cute  _little_ boyfriend!” I emphasize the word little but makes sure to let him know that it's just a joke and chuckles.

“Call me short and I call you fat!” He replied back. I freeze, realising that he just called me fat. 

“I'm not fat! I'm chubby!” I pouted, pinching his cheeks.

“Ugh, don't do that!” He slapped my hands away. He hold my hand and come closer at my face. “But you're my chibby cute girlfriend.” He purred, in a deep and seductive voice, making me shiver.

I pouted more, glaring at Levi under my eyebrows. “I'm not a...” I paused, embarrassed to said it out loud infront of him. “... Pig.” I mumbled, making sure that he didn't hear it.

I can hear a low voice snickers from Levi. “But I still love you.” He smirked, giving me a goosebumps and my crazy hormones start to go wild.

“S-shut up.” Well, now is my turn to get flustered. 

“Y/n.” Levi suddenly got serious. Staring at my eyes with those peircing elegant grey eyes. “I love you, sweetie,” He smiled. “I'm gonna marry you someday.”

My face suddenly go red, fifty shades of red, no, maybe hundreds? “You know what?” I paused, looking at Levi with a half open eyes. “This morning, you just act grumpy and shits but now, you act like a romantic person,” I stated.

_**“But I still love you... And make sure to say this infront of our family, friends, and the priest in the church “I do.””** _

**Author's Note:**

> [A/n: Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy it! Subscribe for more. Well, sorry for you calling you fat because I'm fat too. Know the reference? If you know then thst means you watch Pewds' video!!(♥ω♥*)]


End file.
